


Silver Lining

by Sariasunshine



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Fluff, Jack Being an Asshole, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rhys being a clumsy piece of shit, Timothy being confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasunshine/pseuds/Sariasunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent out to Pandora to finish a job, Timothy gets himself injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

The last bandit fell, so did the gun from Timothy’s hand. Hitting the ground with a thud. He let out a pained whimper and clenched his eyes shut as he slowly let his hand slide to his wounded side. 

A psycho’s blade had dug into his left side, and he had been too slow to react. 

They had been upon him quickly, an ambush he should have foreseen. These were bandit territories after all. 

His car had been more or less broken to pieces when he had hit a land mine in his attempt of getting away, and now that the battle was over, he could feel how much that accident had taken a toll on his body. 

He fished up his ECHO device and dialled in the coordinates back to Helios while slowly making his way over to the wreck of his car. 

“You’re late. Where the fuck are you?” The immediate reply from his boss made him sigh in relief and he stopped up for a moment to catch his breath.  
“An… ambush” Timothy replied, voice rough and his breath ragged. “Wrecked the car” 

“Then fix it and get the hell back!” Through his annoyance, Timothy could hear the worry in Jack’s voice. 

“I… can’t” 

“You can’t? What the hell kind of shit talk is this! I don’t pay you for being useless, Pumpkin” Jack sounded impatient, not like that was new, but still. 

“They got me, sir” Timothy’s voice broke slightly as he stumbled over a piece of metal hidden underneath the sand, not quite bringing him down but having him swaying dangerously. 

“What do you mean? Got you? How?” Jack asked, and Timothy could almost hear the deep frown appearing on the other man’s face. 

“Knife, I think. A psycho. It’s deep and bleeding heavily” The body double dared to look down, lifting his hand slightly to see his yellow sweater completely soaked through on the side. “…would take months to fix the car, don’t have the… equipment” He took a deep breath, wincing from the pain it caused him. “Gonna bleed out before I could even…” 

“How long?” Jack interrupted him, and Timothy stood there dumbfounded for a moment until Jack spoke again. “How long do you have?” 

“A couple of days, if the bleeding stops. An hour, perhaps two, if not” 

Jack went quiet on the other end for a short while before some loud shouting could be heard. Finally the CEO spoke to him again. 

“I’m coming. Don’t fucking move… and don’t you fucking dare die or so help me I will make your afterlife a living hell” 

A hoarse chuckle escaped the body double’s lips before he let himself sink down onto his knees. The ECHO device went quiet and slipped from his hand to the sandy ground. 

He had to stop the bleeding, he had to, but his strength was all but gone. The only thing he could do was to sit there and wait. Wait for either Jack to come or death. 

-

It took him a while before he finally gathered enough to strength to move. Everything hurt, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself back up. 

He tore off a piece of his sweater, pressing it hard against his wounded side to let the blood soak into the fabric, hoping it would stop the bleeding. 

This was absolutely not how he wanted to die, and for once in his miserable life as Jack’s body double, he did not wish to die. For once he was actually happy.  
-  
It didn’t take him too long to still the heavy flow of blood pouring from his wound, though he felt considerably weaker from the blood loss. 

He tore off a new piece of fabric and changed it with the blood soaked one. Wrapping it tightly around his waist to keep it in place, but at the same time to put pressure on the wound. It was not much but it was all he had. 

He looked back over at the wreck of his car, trying to see if it was worth fixing back up, but no. The car was a lost cause. 

With a soft sigh he tilted his head back, letting the sun hit his face. If the blood loss didn’t kill him, the Pandoran weather or an infection would most likely do so. 

It was already far into the day, and the heat was slowly getting more and more intense. No shade to see and Timothy did not have the strength to search for some. Jack had told him to stay put after all, but how long would it take him to reach this place? A day? 

Timothy grunted and moved back to the crushed vehicle. Again sliding down, happy to find at least some shade not that it did him much good. 

-

Timothy could not remember having fallen asleep, but a sharp sound startled him awake. His breath came out a rough panting as he wildly looked around. 

The first thought that came to his mind was bandits. They had most likely started to wonder why their band had not returned to base yet and set out to look for them. 

Timothy was not in any shape to take on another band of crazed bandits, but to his relief he recognized the vehicle. 

He weakly pushed himself back up onto his feet, swaying dangerously for a while before a slowly started limping his way over to the now parked vehicle. 

“God fucking dammit, Kiddo. You look like absolute shit” Jack voiced sharply, being the first to leave the caravan. Rhys not far behind. 

The company man was by Timothy’s side at once, looking extremely worried. “Shit. Are you all right? Can you walk? How bad is it? Are you bleeding, shit you are bleeding. Oh god there are so much…” 

“Jesus, Cupcake. Give the poor idiot some space would’ya?” Jack rolled his eyes with a scoff. 

“I have been better” Timothy replied weakly, giving Rhys a soft pat on the shoulder. He looked up at Jack with an apologetic look. “I-I didn’t mean to… bother you like this. I know you despise these kind of things. But I didn’t know what else to do” 

“Stop with the pathetic excuse of an apology, pleeeaseee” Jack exclaimed, sounding as dramatic as always. 

Rhys sent Jack a warning look before he turned back to Timothy. Looking over the various cuts and bruises marring his skin. “We need to get you out of here” He mumbled, wiping some dried blood from his cheek. 

His eyes soon moved down to the bloodied piece of fabric wrapped around his waist, and his worried frown only deepened further. 

“Yeah, we are getting you the hell out of here” He turned to look at Jack who pretended to look bored where he stood. Though he had been watching Rhys examine Timothy with a slight worried crease between his brows. 

“You want to help me or am I to carry your dying body-double alone, probably shortening his life span by a day” Rhys raised a brow, giving the CEO a pointed look. 

“Yeah sure. Whatever” With another dramatic roll of his eyes, Jack joined Rhys by Timothy’s side and together the two men helped him into the caravan. 

Rhys nearly stopped up every time the body double let out a whimper or a gasp, but Jack just moved on. Wanting to get the man to bed as soon as possible, as he recognised the damage as severe. 

-

Most of the trip back was a blur. 

As Timothy had been guided into the caravan, Rhys had managed to stumble into the vehicle, nearly losing his footing and almost dragging Timothy with him. Rhys’ elbow had slammed rather hard into the body double’s side, causing him to cry out in pain and almost pass out on them. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rhysie!” Jack yelled as he stopped up to keep Timothy from face planting into the open vehicle door. “You tryin’ to kill him?” 

“Fuckfuckfuck! I am so sorry. Tim, you all right? Tim? Timothy?” Rhys stared at the shaking man, all colour drained from his face. “Timothy?” He tried again, voice coming out as a frightened whimper. 

“Just get him inside. Alive! Preferably” Jack did not look pleased. If anything he looked something between worried and murderous. 

Rhys only nodded, and together they finally got the now unconscious Timothy inside and onto the couch. 

-

Timothy did not know how long he was out cold, but he woke up back home in the bed he usually shared with Rhys and Jack, only this time he was alone. 

He tried shifting slightly, only to wince and moan in pain. 

His wounded side had been patched up it seemed, bandages tightly wrapped around to secure the wound. The pain was just as intense as it had been, but Timothy was not going to be bedridden because of that. 

He stubbornly pushed himself up, teeth gritted in pain, but soon enough he was up and out of bed. 

His first destination was the bathroom in need of relieving himself. 

A grimace graced his features as he looked into the mirror. Several stitches and medical strips were covering his forehead and chin. Shallow cuts had been neatly cleaned, and set to heal on his cheek. 

His upper body had been heavily bruised, most of it covered in bandages by now. He wrinkled his nose, not wanting to look at himself any longer as he set to finish his business. 

-

It proved to be rather hard to move around, as heavily damaged as he had been, but he braved it out. Stubborn as he was. 

He finally, after a whole lot of struggling and loud curses, reached the living room, relieved when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. 

Jack was there, cooking together something. Something that smelled divine and his stomach rumbled to remind him that he had not eaten in a while. 

“Smells nice” Timothy uttered softly. 

Jack had of course heard him struggle down the stairs, but he had not been interested in giving any aid. “You’re supposed to stay in bed” He mumbled uninterested. “You know, resting. Healing up and all that bullshit” 

“I was lonely” The body double tried, sounding more tired than flirtatious. 

“Too bad” Jack replied, keeping his voice just as bored, but a weak smirk was now playing on his lips. 

Timothy sighed and rolled his eyes, he turned to limp over to the couch. Feeling just as shitty as he looked. 

Rhys walked out of their second bathroom just then, his eyes widening in worry and his rushed to the wounded man’s side. 

“Why are you out of bed? Shit, Tim, you need to rest. Come on let me help you!” Rhys gently grabbed his arm to aid him over to the couch. 

“You sure you can make it there without injuring him further, Rhysie?” Jack called from the kitchen, causing the Rhys to roll his eyes. 

“Fuck you, Jack” Rhys called back, but he was considerably more careful as he managed to ease the body double down into the couch. 

He sat down beside Timothy, cupping his chin to check out his injuries. Making sure no stitches had been pulled in his struggle. When he found none, he sighed in relief and leaned in to press a kiss against the man’s forehead. 

Jack joined them then, placing three plates on the table before sitting down on the other side of Timothy. “Fucking idiots” He mumbled. 

Rhys ignored the man, and instead continued to prep Timothy with soft kisses. Holding onto his chin as if afraid he might disappear. 

“I am not dead, Rhys. You can let go of me” Timothy mumbled with a weary smile on his lips. 

“No, but you were close” Jack said, meeting his body double’s eyes. “Because of this idiot who decided to fucking trip over his own legs” 

“It was the caravan. I stumbled into the caravan!” Rhys defended himself, glaring daggers at Jack. 

“You still nearly cost me my body double, Pumpkin” Jack replied in annoyance. 

“C-come on you guys. Please don’t argue, I am too tired for this” Timothy mumbled with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. “Can’t we just eat like normal people”

Jack merely huffed and turned his attention to his meal. Rhys was still glaring at him, but soon enough he turned to his own meal. 

Timothy swallowed softly at the tension in the room. It was clear that something bothered his two lovers. 

“I, uhm… I am sorry” He uttered softly, lowering his eyes. 

“What?” Jack was the first to react, giving Timothy a slightly confused, but annoyed look. 

Timothy looked up to meet Jack’s gaze, obviously confused himself by the reaction. “I am… sorry? For you know… this. Almost dying” 

“Are you fucking serious, Kiddo? You are sorry? Why the hell are you sorry?” Jack let out, voice raising as he stood from his spot. “You did what I told you to! Did the job perfect as always. I sent you out there. I am the one who should be fucking sorry, you asshole!” 

Both Timothy and Rhys sat there staring blankly at Jack as the man stood there nearly screaming. 

“Jack…?” Timothy tried, wanting to stand as well, but Rhys stopped him. 

“No, listen, shithead. I should have done more research about those fucking parts of Pandora. I should have given you a fucking head up before I sent you down there” Jack continued, looking more crazed than anything where he stood. 

“Jack” Timothy tried again, this time the CEO stopped to listen. Staring intently on his body double. “I am fine” He said, gently reaching out his hand in hope that Jack would take it. “Please?” 

With a sigh Jack took Timothy’s hand and allowed himself to be weakly pulled back to the couch. “I hate you” He mumbled, but carefully wrapped his arm around Timothy to hold him close. “Fucking hate you both” 

Rhys leaned in as well, gently running his fingers through Timothy’s hair. 

A soft, content smile found its way onto the body double’s lips as his closed his eyes. Allowing the warmth of his two lovers soothe him back into a comfortable sleep. 

The food on the table all forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am in the biggest Borderlands hell on earth. Save me. Usually I never finish any of my writings, but here you go. Fuck this all. Also, you should know I am heavily sleep deprived. Idk man.


End file.
